Beautiful Sky
by GoesKaboom
Summary: Kagome thinks Inuyasha is dead, and has no energy left. Mixed in with the story is the English lyrics to Ai Otsuka's song Planetarium. Please R&R. Edit: The link didn't show up, so if you want to see the video, PM me and I will send it to you.


**Note: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own the song Planetarium. It was performed by Ai Otsuka, and the translations are not mine. Song parts are italicized. To watch the video I got the song from, visit this link:**

**http/ the moonlight evening **

_the voice of a child appears and fades away. _

_Far away, far away._

Kagome looked up at the sky and sobbed. No matter how hard she tried, her voice would never reach Inuyasha again. He was killed in the last battle with Naraku. She was hurt badly herself, but losing Inuyasha was the most devastating thing that happened to her. She shakily tried to stand, but collapsed. Her legs were hurt to badly.

_Somewhere in the sky, I'm sure you're there. _

_At the end of summer we snuck away together_

_Together we found it at this park. _

_Do you remember that constellation we saw? _

"Kagome, don't try to stand," Sango told her. "You will just make your wounds worse!" Kagome started crying even harder. The cold reality had finally set in. Inuyasha was gone, and Naraku was still alive. It was like a slap in the face.

_Even though we can't be together I follow these memories. _

_I want to feel that happiness again. _

_As the fireworks burst open, that familiar scent comes back. _

Elsewhere, Myoga had gone to pay his last respects. But what he saw shocked him.

_I want to go where you are,_

_I want to run right now and go to you._

_In the darkness I won't be able to see_

_And though it's scary, I'll be fine. _

"Inuyasha-sama!"

_The countless stars are with me now , as they always have been_

_I won't cry because this was the beautiful sky I watched with you so long ago. _

_"_Kagome. Just rest now," Miroku said calmly, even though he himself was shaken. Inuyasha had been so close to killing Naraku, but then he was caught by Kagura's Dance of the Dragon and killed. He didn't even have time to use the backlash wave.

Elswhere, Myoga was talking. "Yes, yes! That's right! He's alive!" and an annoyed voice responded,

"You weren't even there, and yet you can say I'm alive!"

_Down that street I can still hear them- the echoes of fallen footsteps._

_Looking at my grown-up shadow I can feel the difference. _

_Even though nothing should have changed at all_

_Painful feelings still swell up. _

Shippo was doing the best he could to comfort Kagome. She couldn't move. Her despair was so great that she just sat under the tree with her head down. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't eat. Two days had passed already, and nothing anyone did seemed to make a difference.

_No matter how I think about it, you're not here anymore. _

_I want to go, to be at your side. _

_Even though you're just one small star in the sky, _

_I love you the most. _

"Inuyasha-sama, we must go quickly! Kagome did not take your death well. You must go and show her that you are still alive!" Myoga exclaimed urgently. "I was told that she is not eating."

"Keh. I'm already on my way."

Meanwhile, back with Kagome, a falling star went by. Kagome silently prayed to it to somehow bring Inuyasha back.

_With that, I can be strong._

_I softly whispered a wish to a shooting star_

_But I won't cry..._

Kagome was beyond crying. Sango had finally got her to eat a bite of soup, and she was sitting up now. But she still wouldn't talk. Her heart hurt too much for that.

_I'm sure my wish will reach up to this beautiful sky..._

The falling star the night before had given her comfort. If it could grant one wish, she hoped it would be hers. She wasn't sure how much time she had left. She knew that Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were trying to hide it from her, but her wounds were not healing. She knew that if things progressed like this, she would die within the month.

_Even though we can't be together, I follow these memories. _

_I want to feel that happiness again. _

_As the fireworks burst open, that familiar scent comes back. _

_I want to go where you are, _

_and hold tight to that small hand of yours. _

Kagome sighed. She missed Inuyasha with a pain that made her heart ache. She wanted to see him one last time before she died.

_I want to cry_

_That- that was such a beautiful sky_

_I softly whispered to a shooting star_

_But I want to cry_

_My thoughts won't reach up here to this sky. _

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Are you all right? Eat something! Myoga told me you haven't been eating," Inuyasha demanded, concerned for her well-being.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off. "I thought you were dead."

"Feh. I'm stronger than you think." Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha... you do know that I'm going to die soon." Kagome mumbled.

"Well, that's why I'm here. To help treat your wounds," Inuyasha said. Shippo looked taken aback.

"Kagome... you really thought you were going to die?" he asked. "We never said that. All we said was that infection was starting to set in and if we didn't treat it right away, it could get bad."

"You'll be OK, Kagome." Kagome smiled. Things weren't as dark as they seemed.

The End

Hello! It's me again! How did you like this fic? I love this song, and I wanted to do a story with the song in it. It's called Planetarium by Ai Otsuka. Please realize that I did not translate it. I used the subs on the video. Please watch the video because it's a great song and Ai Otsuka has a beautiful voice.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
